Eternal Adventure!
by Sabibara
Summary: A story about a boy who wanted to do more than to live his boring life.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 1**

 **Facing the reality...**

The story begins with the man named Mark. Although a good friend and the best in his class, Mark's mind has always been on cloud 9. He always wanted to visit anime world, filled with joy, freedom and respect unlike the real world, where nobody respected his hard work. By watching Fairy Tail, one of the most popular animes in the world, he just couldn't face the fact that he lives in the real world, far away from anime that seemed so beautiful. This led him to a deep depression about himself, thinking he is worthless and not seeing any point in his boring life: -´Who am I? What's my point in this boring world? I don't want to do anything. There's just no point in this misearable life. Even if I somehow succeed in my life, which I doubt, why would I care when it's just another limit in my life. No, I don't want any more limits in my life. I want to explore, to know more, to see the beautiful anime world, where people will appreciate my efforts.´

And from then, Mark was not the man everybody knew he was. He changed. He became introverted, alone and unsociable. Every day was presenting another suffering and torture for him. Ultimately, he planned to commit a suicide, not seeing any bright side in his life, despite his success in school which wasn't anymore important for him. Before his suicide, he went to the condemned part of the town to let it all out and to see how miserable he actually is. He was crying for hours, alone and sad. He shouted sadly: -´Why life?! Why do you have to be so cruel?! All is wanted is to explore, to quench my thirst for curiosity. I would do anything to travel to the anime world! ANYTHING!´

Interestingly enough, a mysterious guy heard his entire monologue and came to him as soon as he finished it. He wanted to help him because he knew how:

-´Hello there. Is everything alright?´

\- ´No, it's not alright. This is my last goodbye to my misearable life. I never saw a point in it.´

-´Are you crazy? Mark, you're only 17 years old. How could you know that your life will be worthless?´

-´Even if I become a millionaire, I won't be happy. I will never be happy. You want to know why? Because this world is nothing special and it never was. And how do you know how old I am? And how do you know my name?´

-´Because I'm not an ordinary human you think I am, Mark. My name is Augustus and I'm a last alchemist in this world.´

-´So, you know that I want to travel to anime world?´

-´Yes. I'm here to help you to make your wish come true, Mark.´

Mark's mood suddenly changed. He became happy and full of hope. He replied with blasting joy:

-´You will help me to travel to Fairy Tail world? Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't thank you enough. I will do anything to help you help me.´

-´Good... because I'm going to need few ingredients for my Inter- Dimension Potion, Mark.´

-´Sure. I will do anything to go to the anime world. I promise I will find all the ingredients you need.´

-´Certainly. I will write it down for you. These ingredients are not easy to find and they require travel around the entire world to be found. There are totally 3 of them so take care. Unfortunately, you will need to wait to hit 18 to travel, Mark.´

-´Thank you. Give me the list and I promise I will, when I hit 18, find all those ingredients. Once again, thank you. I can't thank you enough for what you did.´

-´No problem, Mark. It's my job. When you find the ingredients, find me at the place I also wrote down on that list. Now goodbye and take care!´

Augustus mysteriously disappeared in the blink of an eye. Mark took the list which read:

´FYNBOS PLANT

KANGAROO'S FUR

WHITE ORCHID PETAL

FINAL DESTINATION: EASTER ISLAND COAST´

Mark waited to hit 18 with anticipation.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 2**

 **A search for the ingredients**

A year has passed and Mark was 18. He was just excited for his journey to make his dream come true. And so, one night, without hesitation, he took 400$ from his parents' wallets and, all packed up, went for Mexico (Sierra Madre de Oaxaca pine-oak forest) to find the white orchid petal. After few hours of flight in an airplane, Mark was in Mexico (State of Oaxaca), desperate to find the pine-oak forest. After miles of walk, Mark saw the forest and sprinted there full of hope. The forest by itself was very dense and Mark had to walk very cautiously after he entered it since he knew that the forest was inhabited by jaguars and pumas. After walking, walking and walking, Mark finally found the orchids but the only problem was that he couldn't find the white one which was the rarest orchid to find in the forest. After taking a closer look, Mark was terrified to see the sleeping puma in front of him. To make things more problematic, puma was holding the white orchid. Scared and intimidated, Mark had no choice but to take one petal from that orchid if he wanted to fulfill his dream. -´Come on Mark! You can do it. It's the only way to make you happy.´

By collecting all of the courage inside of him, Mark proceeded with caution and quietly took one petal:

-´I did it!´

Although happy and joyful to take his first ingredient, Mark didn't notice that his shout woke up the sleeping puma. Mark was scared but in a short time he found the way to save himself. By staying in place, Mark gently took meat from his bag and threw it as far as he could. Luckily, puma went for it which gave Mark time to leave and escape the forest. By collecting the petal, Mark just couldn't believe that he just finished 1/3 of his task:

-´1 done. 2 more to go. South Africa, here I come!´

After taking a flight in the airplane, Mark needed a place to rest and in Western Cape of South Africa he was lucky to find a motel to sleep. After dinner and brushing his teeth, Mark fell asleep in an old bed. When awake, it was around 6 a.m. and Mark had no time to waste. He took a sandwich from his bag and, while walking towards the Table Mountain National Park, he ate it fairly quickly. On the entrance he saw that the opening hours were 7 a.m.-12 a.m.. Impatient, Mark couldn't wait for the opening hours. He sneaked in and went for a quick look for a Fynbos plant since the alchemist didn't tell which exact one he had to take and, since the whole national park was inhabited by these plants, it didn't take a while to find and take one while nobody was looking:

-´There you are!´

Now, he only needed 1 ingredient to help the alchemist finish his potion: Kangaroo's fur and it was around 1 p.m. when he came to Sidney so he didn't want to waste time. Since he knew there was a zoo in Sidney, all he needed to do was to ask a zoo keeper to take some kangaroo fur and he would be done with his search for ingredients but thing weren't going so smooth since the zoo keeper has strictly forbidden that sort of action:

-´Sir, can I please take some fur from a kangaroo?´

-´NO! That sort of action is strictly forbidden.´

-´But that's the only thing I need to finish my task. All I ask you is a little kangaroo fur. Is that too much to ask?´

-´Apparently. Do you realise that kangaroos are Australia's endemic species and therefore taking their fur is forbidden?´

-´I'm well aware but, if you help me, I promise I will never come back to this zoo.´

-´Still no. I'm sorry, but I just can't allow you that. Now please will you leave me alone?´

-´Whatever.´

Mark was annoyed:

-´That stupid zoo keeper! All I wanted was some fur. Geez!´

Mark had no choice but to illegally take some kangaroo fur. While nobody was watching, Mark took some grass from the ground and fed it to a kangaroo and once kangaroo came close Mark took scissors from his bag and silently cut some fur before anyone could notice anything.

Now having all 3 ingredients, Mark was blasting with happiness because all he had to do is to travel to Easter Island where the alchemist was waiting for him. Having arrived to the airplane station, Mark asked for a ticket to Easter Island but there was a problem:

-´One ticket for Easter Island, please.´

-´Excuse me?´

-´One ticket for Easter Island.´

-´Excuse me, sir but there is no airplane station in Easter Island.´

-´Then how can I get there?´

-´You can travel there by boat, sir. There is a harbor near Sidney Opera House. It is still open so you can ask one ticket for Easter Island there.´

-´Thank you.´

-´You're welcome, sir.´

And finally, by taking a ticket for Easter Island, Mark went there by boat which he didn't really like because it took him about a day or two to get there. When he arrived, Augustus was expecting him there like he promised he would:

-´Welcome to Easter Island, Mark´

-´Thank you. I hit 18 about 3 days ago and I found all the ingredients you asked for. Now please send me to the Fairy Tail world.´

-´Certainly. But first, grab my arm, Mark´

-´Sure.´

By grabbing his arm, Augustus teleported him into his laboratory. Mark was confused:

-´Wow. Where are we?´

-´This, my friend, is my laboratory where I do and make all kinds of thing, from gold to magic potions. I can only get access once I'm on Easter Island by using my teleportation magic.´

-´I guess that explains that disappearance a year ago when you decided to help me with my wish. But, if you could teleport from the first place, why did you ask me to find ingredients when you could do it with ease?´

-´It's quite simple, Mark. I needed to test your knowledge and courage skills. To join the guild in Fairy Tail, you will need those 2 things. Keep that in mind, ok?´

-´I most certainly will. But now I please beg you to make that potion´

-´You are right. Now please step aside a bit, Mark. It can be a bit dangerous.´

-´Of course.´

Mark stepped out. Augustus spoke magic words while dropping the ingredients in a big pot:

-´HOCUS POCUS! POTUS, FACTUM ERIT!´

And thus, smoke cloud came out of the pot. The potion was ready and Mark couldn't wait to try it:

-´Is it finished?´

-´Yes, Mark. It is finished. Take this vial. It will take you to the Fairy Tail world. Be cautious and take care of yourself there. It was nice meeting you.´

-´Thank you, dear Augustus. I'll never forget what you did to help me´

Mark drank the potion as soon as he could. Inter-dimension potion set him unconscious since he was traveling between dimensions. When he woke up, he was greeted by a strange guest:

-´Dude, are you alright?´

-´Where am I...´

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 3**

 **Welcome to Fairy Tail!**

-´Where am I? What happened?´

-´What do you mean? Wake up and see for yourself.´

Mark woke and he couldn't believe his very own eyes. Inter-Dimension Potion really worked. Mark was more happier than ever:

-´It worked. IT REALLY WORKED!´

-´Worked what? You give me creeps, dude.´

-´Oh, sorry. It's a long story.´

-´I still want to hear it.´

-´Ok. Listen closely.´

And so, Mark explained the guy that he was desperate for the travel to the anime world and that the alchemist Augustus helped him to make his dream come true by Mark helping him find all the ingredients he needed for the Inter-Dimension Potion.

-´Wow. You did all that just to get here?´

-´Yes, I did. And I'm never going back to that boring world.´

-´I'm pretty you're going to like our Earthland since you went through all that trouble. By the way, what's your name?´

-´My name is Mark. You must be Natsu Dragneel, right?´

-´Yes, I am.´

-´It's a pleasure to meet you. You guys from Fairy Tail are just awesome.´

-´How do you know about our guild?´

-´Oh, I didn't mention it. Sorry. I know you because you're really popular back in the real world. They made an anime with your name on it.´

-´Really? I mean, we are the strongest guild here but in another dimension, too?´

-´Yes, you really are and that's the reason I want to join your guild.´

-´But what magic do you use?´

-´Oh my god! I don't know. I guess I have to find out. I hope I find out soon. I really want to make your guild the best in the world.´

-´When you find out, you can find our guild here, in Magnolia. ´

-´It won't take too long, I promise.´

-´Take your time. It's not easy as it sounds, especially if you came from another dimension. Now, goodbye. I hope we meet soon.´

-´We surely will. Bye.´

Mark took search for his magical powers as some kind of adventure he wanted to experience. But he rather listened to Natsu's advice so, before searching for his magical powers, Mark went sightseeing the town. He saw all the major parts of Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild, Caldia Cathedral, Lake Sciliora and lastly, he took a walk in Magnolia Park. It was night and he was all alone walking in the park. He sat on a bench watching the beauty of the park in an enjoying solitude. However, his solitude was interrupted when he saw a man kidnapping a young girl. The man was a wizard so Mark was intimidated. After a moment of thinking, Mark had to help, even though it meant putting his life in danger.

-´Hey, you! Stop kidnapping that innocent girl and fight someone your own size´

Mark sprinted towards the kidnapper and punched into his stomach but he didn't notice that his knuckles turned into ice:

-´Take this!´

Kidnapper fainted. The little girl was thankful to him:

-´Thank you. You saved my life.´

-´No problem. Why are you out so in this late hours?´

-´I wanted to see the park at night. I didn't know it was that dangerous.´

-´It surely is beautiful. But still, you're too young to go out at late night.´

-´I'll keep that in mind next time. Nice magical powers.´

-´My magical...powers?´

Mark completely forgot that he used magic to defeat the kidnapper few moments ago. He was amazed by his powers and also excited because now he could join the Fairy Tail guild. He went for the guild...

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 4**

 **The first mission accepted!**

It was still night. Mark went for the guild. At the entrance, Natsu was expecting him, like he knew he was going to come back at that moment. Mark was cheered up when he saw him at the entrance. He went to tell him good news:

-´Hi, Natsu. I just want to tell you awesome news...´

-´You uncovered you magical powers? I know. I've been watching you. Nice punch you did there.´

-´Thank you. I guess that explains waiting for me at this late hours.´

-´Looks like I'm not the only Dragon Slayer now.´

-´You mean...I used Dragon Slayer Magic?´

-´Yes. It's called The Ice Dragon Slayer Magic.´

Mark kept his mouth opened for a while. He just couldn't believe that he posseses the legendary Dragon Slayer Magic.

-´Dude, is everything okay? You seem surprised.´

Mark closed his mouth. He was bursting of excitement.

-´Why wouldn't I be surprised? I use the legendary lost magic. That's so...AWESOME!´

Natsu smiled.

-´Yes, it truly is. By the way, welcome to Fairy Tail! When dawn strikes, you will be our member in no time.´

-´Yes. But there's one problem, though. I need a place to sleep.´

-´No problem. You can sleep over at my place with me and Happy´

-´Happy is your flying cat, right?´

-´Yes. Now follow me.´

Mark followed Natsu to his home. He was impressed by the design.

-´Nice house you got there. It's really nice.´

-´Thank you. Now let's go to sleep. We have missions to do.´

-´Of course.´

Mark slept in Natsu's house until morning. When it was morning, Mark was suddenly waken up.

-´Wake up, dude! It's time to go to Fairy Tail.´

-´Ok. Just a sec.´

Mark brushed his teeth and put on his clothes in a quick succession. Soon, they headed for the Fairy Tail guild. The guild was full of talented wizards looking to further uncover their true potentials. Some of them were better, some of them were not but Mark didn't care about that. When they arrived, everyone was starring at Mark.

-´Hi, Natsu. Who's that guy with you?´

-´His name is Mark and he will be our new member now.´

-´Really? What's his magic.´

Mark answered:

-´Ice Dragon Slayer Magic.´

-´Dragon...Slayer...Magic? Wasn't Natsu the only one?´

Natsu answered with some kind of joy:

-´Looks like I'm not now.´

-´But how? For centuries there weren't any Dragon Slayers here and now one comes from all of the sudden?´

-´Yes. You see, Mark came from another dimension. The universe gave him these powers.´

Everyone was shocked. They quickly surrounded Mark and looked at him like he was some kind of a miracle.

-´You're from...another dimension.´

-´Unfortunately, yes.´

-´Why unfortunately? Is it bad there?´

-´Trust me, it is. There no magic nor any excitement. It's like you live in an eternal jail. By using a potion the alchemist made for me, I had a possibility to come to this world, where adventure and excitement are casual things. Without hesitation, I came to this world to spend the rest of my life.´

-´And in the name of all of us here, I welcome you to Fairy Tail´, said Mira, Fairy Tail's wizard and a model for Sorcerer Magazine, ´But first, you need approval from our master. He will come here any minute now.´

-´I can wait, of course. And thank you all. I promise I won't let your guild down.´

Mark sat near the counter and ordered a glass of beer. Cana was sitting near him.

-´Hi, Mark. I'm Cana.´

-´Glad to meet you. What are your powers?´

-´Card magic.´

-´Sounds awesome. So, will your master come soon?´

-´Actually, he's coming right now.´

-´He is...´

And all of the sudden, Fairy Tail guild master Makarov came in the guild, angry and furious:

-´What did you do, you brats? What were you thinking when you were destroying the train station?´

-´Sorry gramps. At least we completed our mission´, said Natsu all carelessly, ´To cheer you up we have a new member. His name is Mark and he's an Ice Dragon Slayer. Also, he's from another dimension.´

When he heard what Natsu said, master Makarov was surprised. Natsu explained him everything, from Mark's inter-dimension travel to his discovery of his magical powers. Makarov immediately accepted Mark as a member:

-´I'd like to welcome you to our famous guild. Many adventures await. You can accept missions on this board. But first, PARTY TIME!´

And all of the sudden, the whole guild was having a blast. Chairs and tables were flying around but Mark didn't care. Actually, he never felt better in his whole life. He was partying for some time but he ultimately decided to accept and finish his first mission.

-´Where are you going?´, asked worried Mira.

-´I go take on my first mission. I don't want to waste time and I need to practise my powers.´

-´Do you need help? You don't know much about your powers yet. I can ask someone to help you...´

-´No! I'll be fine. Trust me.´

-´Ok then. Good luck and take care!´

-´Thank you. I will be back soon.´

And so, Mark went to complete his first mission.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 5**

 **Bring it on!**

Mark left the guild and went to the forest outside of Magnolia. His mission was to find a lost boy who mysteriously disappeared in the forest 2 days ago. Mark expected some danger to improve his Dragon Slayer Magic. Unfortunately for him, he didn't find anything he wanted nor did he find the boy he was looking for. He was feeling misearable and disappointed until he heard someone calling for help:

-´Help! Someone help!´

Without thinking, Mark went for the source of the voice he just heard. However, the deeper parts of the forest were very dense and Mark didn't hear the voice anymore. He had to do something to help the person calling for help. He didn't want to fail his first mission, not after everything he had done to make his wish come true. By exploring deep parts of the forest, Mark saw footprints which didn't seem to be human's. Mark sensed an epic confrontation against what seemed to be a monster, judging by the footprints. After a few minutes of following the footprints, Mark found a boy tied to a tree. He immediately ran to help him when suddenly 3 giant beasts appeared before his eyes. They were looking like apes of some sort. Brave and strong, Mark immediately rushed at them, doing everything he could to defeat them, even though he never did magic in his entire life. He started by rapidly punching one of them, but with no certain effect. When an ape saw all he could was that, he started to mock him:

-´Haha! If that's all he can do, this guy will be an easy prey for us!´

After hearing those words, Mark got angry and, with all his strength, he punched the ape with a frozen fist. The punch was strong enough knock out one of the apes. He replied to their earlier mocking with:

-´You will regret for saying those words! The two of you prepare for a fight because you are next!´

By focusing his magic energy, Mark formed a massive frozen snowball and rolled them to the other two apes.

-´Don't you ever underestimate my powers again, not after everything I've done to make this happen!´

After the apes being defeated, Mark went to untie the boy with his ice powers. The boy was very thankful to him:

-´Thank you! You are awesome!´

-´Not a problem. What's your name?´

-´I'm Romeo, Romeo Conbolt!´

It immediately came up to Mark. A feeling that he somehow knew who he was. He instantly remembered his father:

-´Your dad is Macao, right?´

-´Yes, he is. Did you meet him?´

-´Not exactly. I know what he looks like, but I never met him. It's a strange story. Now let's bring you back to Macao, okay?´

-´Sure! Let's go!´

After a half an hour of walking, Mark brought Romeo to the guild. Romeo rushed to his dad, happy. Macao was very grateful to him:

-´Thank you so much for rescuing my son. Please accept this reward of 10000 jewels.´

-´Anytime! Romeo, take care next time, okay?´

-´I surely will! Thanks again!´

Soon after, Mark left the guild to find his new place to live but was interrupted by Natsu and Gray, who seemed a bit skeptical:

-´Hey, Mark. I heard you completed your first job. Nice one, man!´- said Natsu

-´It wasn't a problem with my Ice Dragon Slayer Magic.´

-´Yeah. About that, I want to ask you something.´- said Gray- ´Could you describe me which spells you used? Oh, and I'm Gray nice to meet you!´

It happened again. That feeling of already knowing someone. But he just replied with:

-´Nice to meet you, too! I'm Mark, as you may know! Well, I used my frozen fist and I formed a giant frozen snowball back at the job...´

-´That's not a Dragon Slayer Magic! That's Ice-Make Magic, you stupid pyro!´- said irritated Gray to Natsu

-´What did you call me, you stripping freak?!´

And so started a fight between the two of them, between the fire and ice, the elements that don't mix. Mark didn't want to interrupt them at first but he had to:

-´Guys, I gotta tell you something. Something weird is happening to me.´

Soon they stopped and started listening to him

-´You can tell us, of course!´

-´Whenever I meet a person I get the feeling I already met them. It's really weird.´

-´Well, you said you watched us back in your world.´- said Natsu

-´Yes, but now I'm losing all of the information I once had. It's like I'm suffering from amnesia! That can't be good, since I knew everything what would've happened and...´

-´It's all right!´- said Natsu- ´It would be boring if you knew everything, don't you think? Think of it as a true adventure!´

-´You're right, but still... Anyways, I'm currently looking for a new apartment to live in. You know, since I'm from another dimension and all.´

-´Well, good luck. Me and Happy are going to Hargeon Town!´

-´Aye, sir!´- said Happy

-´We heard rumors about Salamander being there. It may be Igneel!´

-´Your foster father, right?´

-´Yes. Well, we're going now. See ya later!´

-´Bye! And good luck, guys!´

Mark knew that they would meet Lucy in Hargeon but he wanted to keep the secret since it wouldn't be great if he told them immediately. He ventured through the city for a cheap, yet comfortable apartment. After an hour of searching, he found the perfect one! Near the center of the city, 60000 jewels a month and well designed furniture. It was everything he wanted. He remembered Lucy's apartment but didn't want to take it since he knew she will live there. So, he rented a perfect apartment. Soon after, he went shopping to buy some food. When he came home it was night already so he brushed his teeth and went to bed to sleep. He was happier than ever in his life.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 6**

 **A new recruit!**

It was morning. Mark woke up, happy and excited of his new apartment and his new life. He did his usual morning routine and few minutes later he headed towards the guild to find a job. While looking for a job at the request board, he noticed Natsu and Happy coming with seemingly new recruit. A blonde-haired girl in cute clothes. It was Lucy! Mark, however, didn't remember her, apparently having his memories about watching the anime completely wiped out. Mark welcomed all three of them:

-´Welcome back, you guys! And she is...?´

-´I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia and I'm your new recruit!´- she replied

-´We met her at Hargeon as I defeated that fake Salamander.´

-´Yeah! What a creep!´- Lucy said

-´And Natsu overdid it, as usual.´- said Happy

-´Hey! He started it!´

-´Master is gonna be furious!´

-´Where is Gramps, anyways?´

-´Master is currently at the meeting´- Mira said joyfully as usual

-´OH MY! It's Mirajane! Top Model from Sorcerer Weekly!´- Lucy said excitingly

-´People call me Mira so you can call me like that, too! You must be our new recruit, right?´

-´Yeah! I'm Lucy!´

-´Nice to meet you! If you want to be a full-pledged member of Fairy Tail, you're going to need an approval from our Master, first. You will then receive your guild mark.´

-´Oh! I forgot! I didn't get my guild mark yet!´- Mark said disappointedly

-´No worries! You'll get yours in no time!´

And so, Mark got his guild mark, happy and proud to be a member of the best guild! Being with Fairy Tail meant a lot to him so he wanted the guild mark to be placed on the left side of his chest, right above his heart.

-´Thank you! I appreciate this the most!´

-´No worries! Master has just arrived!´

Upon finishing her sentence, Master entered the building in his Titan form, furious due to the complains from the Magic Council.

-´Oh! Gramps is back!´- Natsu said excitingly

-´WOAH! That's the master? He looks like a monster!´- said Lucy

-´Tell me about it! What happened to him?´- Mark asked confusingly

-´That's his signature spell. The Titan Form allows Master to increase his body size to gigantic proportions. It suits him perfectly to make up for his...´

And before she could finish her sentence, Master returned to his normal, small size.

-´...small size, huh?´- finished Lucy

-´Hi, Gramps! How was the meeting going?´- Natsu said

-´You dare to ask?! Can you brats spend a single day without destroying everything?! This pile of papers are complaing from the Magic Council! Are you planning send me to an earlier grave? However...´

Right after, Master burned the complains and threw them so Natsu could eat the fire, something which shocked Mark since he never saw something like that and, since he forgot everything about Fairy Tail, it was natural for him to react so. Master then explained how the magic will never advance is it's limited by rules.

-´...because that's what makes Fairy Tail Guild number 1!´

Everyone applaused to the Master. Mark had a warm feeling that he was surrounded by people he cares about and who care about him, too. After all the noise came down, Mark went to the request board to find a job. He found the one for 60000 jewels, an exact value for his rent to pay. However, he wanted to know Lucy better, so he invited her to join him.

-´Me? Join you on a job?´- Lucy asked

-´Yes. We're both new to the guild so this could be an opportunity for us to know each other better.´

-´You're right! I would love to join you! But I'm not an official member yet.´

-´Then go ask the Master for an approval to join and once you get a guild mark we are ready to go!. I'll be waiting for you!´

-´Thanks!´

After she got Master's approval, she wanted to get her guild mark on the back of her right hand. Mark was patiently waiting for her, like he promised.

-´So, let's go Lucy!´

-´Right! Let's do it! Can you fill me in with the details?´

-´I'll tell you everything on the way there. Later guys!´

-´Right back at 'ya´- Natsu said in a low tone

And two of them went for a job. Together!

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 7**

 **The Great Robbery!**

-´So, can you fill me in with info now?´- Lucy asked worriedly

-´Of course! The town we're currently heading is called Mercanto. There were several cases of robbery there. Thieves reported are 2 Dark Mages whose powers are said to be immense.´

-´WOAH! Are you crazy? How can 2 of us newbies defeat 2 powerful Mages?´

-´If we work together, I'm pretty sure we can take care of those guys, don't you think? Besides, it would be a good opportunity to progress with our magic.´

-´Yeah. I guess so...´

And it turned out to be an awkward silence between the two for a while, as they were heading for Mercanto town, home to many merchant guilds and, as such, the place where most robberies happen. Little did they know about that.

-´So...Lucy...What Magic do you use?´

-´Oh, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I summon spirits of the Zodiac to battle along my side.´

-´That's so cool!´

-´Thanks! What magic do you use?´

-´I forgot to mention. First, I was convinced I was an Ice Dragon Slayer...´

-´So you're like Natsu?´

-´Not quite as it turned out I was an Ice-Make Mage just like Gray.´

-´Gray?´

-´Oh, you didn't meet him? He is also an Ice-Make Mage from our guild and I think he was the only one before I came but I'm not sure.´

-´I suppose by the name that Ice-Make is a magic where you make things out of ice?´

-´Correct! Magic in general is amazing, don't you think so? I mean, if you give a deep thought into it, it allows you to do amazing things.´

-´You're right. I never thought about it deeply since it became a part of out everyday life. Now that you mention it, I wonder what life would be without it.´

-´I had an experience like that and it was bad.´

-´What do you mean?´

-´Everyone in the guild knows so I'm going to tell you, too. I'm not from this world. I'm from another world.´

-´You're...from...another...world?´- said Lucy, shocked to learn that information- ´But...how did you get here?´

-´I can't remember. I'm starting to lose all information about it. But all I know is that I never really cared about it so it's not a big deal.´

-´I hope you recover soon.´

-´It wouldn't be necessary because that's the place I never want to return to. Besides, I'm with you guys now and I love this world because it's amazing, adventures happen every day and people here are nice and kind.´

-´I'm happy to hear that.´

-´Enough about me. What about you, Lucy? Where do you come from?´

-´I'll explain later, after we finish out job.´- said Lucy out cold.

-´Okay, I guess...but why not tell now?´

-´Because I said so!´- Lucy shouted- ´Sorry. I just don't want to talk about it now, okay?´

-´No problem. Now, let's focus on our job and earn some money!´

-´Okay. Thanks for understanding by the way.´

-´No worries!´

And so, they arrived to Mercanto Town. The town had five merchant guilds so, as soon as they arrived, they asked few questions to the people from those guilds. Lucy wrote all the notes.

-´So, what do we have?´

-´Right. According to my notes, last robbery happened 2 days ago, thieves are, according to them, extremely powerful Dark Mages and a total amount of stolen jewels was 1 000 000 jewels. That's all we've got.´

-´That isn't enough. We need more information.´

-´But we asked almost everyone from every guild and every response was one of the three. Where could we possibly find more...´

And before she could finish her sentence, a blast occured in the one of the merchant guild, ´Captain's Greed´.

-´...information. What was that?´- said Lucy, chilled from the blast.

-´I don't know. But we're gonna find out.´

And so they headed towards the guild. The blast was caused by one of the two Dark Mages.

-´So, will you tell us the safe combination or we'll put you six feet under? You better tell us if you know what's good for you!´- said the sadistic Dark Mage.

-´Stop it right there and fight someone your own size!´- said Mark confidently.

Both of them turned them gazes to Mark and Lucy, angry to be interrupted.

-´What's this? Two insects want to fight? Well, you're gonna get it!´

-´You better not underestimate us, pal!´- said Lucy angrily

One of them then looked at Lucy's hand where her guild mark was.

-´OH! Look what we have here. Two Fairy Tail pests. This won't be...´

A powerful punch was deliver to his stomach, disabling him to finish his sentence.

-´Look, buddy! Say one more crap like that and you'll be begging for mercy!´- said Mark, angrier than ever before.

Dark Mage caught his breath, angry and furious.

-´Explosion Bomb´

By extending his arm, the Dark Mage created a time bomb.

-´Lucy, watch out!´

Lucy reacted fast, dodging the bomb and closing a fair distance before it exploded. Mark wasn't that lucky, as he gained some minor injuries.

-´Messing with us will be the biggest mistake of your lives. Ain't that right, bro?´

-´You said, bro!´- said another Dark Mage

-´Oh, we'll see about that. We're just getting started!´- said Mark, seemingly calm yet ready to fight.

-´My turn now!´- said Lucy- ´Open! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!´

By using a golden key, Lucy summoned forth one of her Celestial Spirits. In this case, Taurus, the Golden Bull, a powerful one indeed but...

-´Moo! Miss Lucy, you have a nice body´- said pervy Taurus.

-´Whatever. Just take care of those two!´

-´Everything for you, Miss Lucy!´

-´So this is the Magic she told me about. Incredible!´- Mark thought- ´You get them, Lucy!´- he said to Lucy .

Taurus rushed to the two Mages. By closing enough distance, he used his axe to summon a fissure towards them. It moderately hurt one of them while the other one avoided the attack, preparing for a counterattack.

-´Chain Detonation!´

It summoned a couple of the same time bombs in a line in front of him, exploding faster in a line it was set. It hurt Taurus enough to send him back to the Celestial Worls. The explosion was heading towards Lucy.

-´Lucy!´- Mark shouted

-´Uh-oh!´

Lucy didn't manage to close enough distance, getting hurt badly, something which angered Mark. He furiously rushed towards the Mages. Although the Bomber was sending bombs his way, Mark was too fast for him as he punched both of them with his frozen fist. He then focused his magic energy to create a giant frozen snowball, something which scared the two Bombers.

-´Say goodbye!´ was Mark's message to them

He then threw the snowball with all his strength at them, knocking them out for good. He then rushed to Lucy to see if she is alright.

-´Are you okay?´

-´Yes. I'm fine´

-´With those injuries, I don't think so.´

Not caring about her injuries, Lucy stood up, happy to see that they defeated 2 powerful Dark Mages.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 8**

 **Friends help friends!**

-´Well done, son. You just defeated two of those criminals.´- said one of the Rune Knights, who arrived at the town half an hour ago.

-´Nah. It was fun! I needed an exercise.´- said Mark-´Besides, it had to be done.´

-´He's so confident. That makes him strong.´- Lucy thought while listening to her job partner.

Rune Knights then carried 2 Dark Mages to the jail where they belonged, but before that...

-´Hey you guys! Think about your acts before you make them. It's never too late to do the right thing! Keep that in mind´- Mark said to Dark Mages. He then exchanged few looks with them before they were sent to the jail. Lucy was looking at him as he was talking, like she was proud to be his partner.

-´Everything okay, Lucy? You seem little worried.´

-´I'm fine, no worries. It's just...nothing. Let's go!´

-´Now, where's our reward?´

-´Right here, young man!´- said the old owner of the Captain's Greed- ´As a special thanks for saving my life, I'll make it 100 000 jewels.´

Lucy and Mark kept their mouths open for a while. And then...

-´Thank you so much, kind sir!´- said Lucy and Mark, completely blasting with joy and excitement.

-´This is so amazing. 50 000 jewels for each one of us.´- said Mark- ´This is almost enough to pay my rent this month.´

He then was worried about Lucy and her place to live.

-´Lucy, where do you live in Magnolia?´

-´Nowhere yet, unfortunately. I was planning to look for a place today but...´

-´Then I'll help you find one! Also, you mentioned before you're going to tell me where you came from. Can you tell me now, maybe?´

-´I guess I can trust you. But don't tell anyone about it, okay?´

-´Of course.´

She then told him all about her origin, leaving Mark surprised.

-´Okay. Now, let's find you a new home. I mean, after we get back, of course.´

-´Sure. Thanks for understanding earlier, by the way.´

-´Not a problem. Now let's go!´

And after about fifteen minutes of walk, they came back to lovely Magnolia. They then headed straight for the guild. Natsu and Happy were expecting them.

-´Hey, guys! How was the mission going?´- said Natsu, cheerful as usual

-´It was fun.´- said confident Mark

-´Fun, huh?´- said Natsu

-´Yeah! Oh, I forgot to ask. Do you guys know where Gray is? I need to ask him something.´

-´He's on a job currently.´- said Natsu

-´Yeah! On Mount Hakabe. It's a piece of cake for him.´

-´Okay. If you see him next time, tell me. Also, me and Lucy are going to look for her new place to live. You guys wanna join us?´

-´Aye!´- said Happy

-´Sure, why not?´

And so, they were searching the town. As they were walking, Mark and Lucy explained the details of their job and the price being increased to 100 000 jewels.

-´Woah! 100 000?´

-´Yep. The guild owner was kind.´- said Lucy, still excited about her money gained

-´We did save his life, after all´- said Mark

-´Awesome!´

-´Aye!´

And, after a short search, they found a nice apartment for Lucy to live. Located on Strawberry Street, with the rent being 70 000 jewels, the apartment was perfect for Lucy. After a talk with her landlady, Lucy officially had her own apartment. It was night so Mark, Natsu and Happy left Lucy's place.

-´So, Natsu, Happy. What do you think if we go on a job together sometimes? I think it would be fun. But first I need to practise my magic.´

-´So that's why you need Gray? To be your mentor?´

-´Yes. I'm too confident with my powers when I'm only using simple spells. I got lucky this time since the job wasn't hard but if I took harder one, I think I would've been done for. Just tell him I need him if you see him next time, okay?´

-´Sure. Don't worry! And it would a great idea to go on a job together. We can form a team.´

-´Aye!´

-´I didn't think about forming a team but it's such a good idea. You, me, Lucy and maybe Gray. Amazing! We would make a strong them, if not the strongest one!´

-´We'll settle that tomorrow, when everyone is here. But now, I need my sleep.´

-´Yeah. Me, too. See ya, guys!´

-´Bye!´

And so, they departed ways, everyone going home to sleep. But little did they know what was going to happen...

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 9**

 **The Mighty One!**

It was morning. After Mark, all happy and ready for new adventures, woke up and did his usual morning routine, he headed straight for the guild to find a job. Before he took a look at the request board, though, he came across Lucy, Natsu and Happy, with Gray nowhere to be seen.

-´Hello guys. Good morning!´

-´Good morning, Mark.´- said Lucy and Natsu simultaneously

-´Aye!´

-´Gray's not here in case you're wondering.´

-´Yeah. He always comes late in the morning.´

Gray then almost immediately came in the guild, shocked as if something extraordinary will happen.

-´Woah! How come you're already here, man?´- said surprised Natsu

-´Why would you care you pyromaniac?´

-´I just asked a question you popsicle.´

The two then gazed upon each other for a while, both full of anger and ready to fight. Luckily, Mark and Lucy intervened just in time:

-´Um guys? You're freaking me out.´

-´Is something special today so you woke up early, Gray?´- said calm Mark

Ice-Make Mage and Fire Dragon Slayer then stopped intimidating each other.

-´You bet it is! Erza is coming back!´- said Gray in response, almost terrified upon telling her name

-´Woah! The Erza! Titania and Queen of Fairies?´- said Lucy, somewhat excited to hear the news

-´Yes, our Erza!´- Gray replied

Mark noticed that both Gray and Natsu were looking intimidated and terrified:

-´Is there something wrong guys? You don't look very normal.´

-´Who? Us? What do you mean, huh?´- said Natsu, shaking in fear of some sort

-´It just that...Erza is scary!´- said terrified Gray

-´She's scary? Is she that much powerful?´- Mark wondered

-´Yeah! Even Natsu and Gray couldn't stand against her. Natsu challenged her to a fight once, but it didn't end up well for him. Immediately then, she saw Gray stripping so she beat him up, too.´- recounted Happy

-´That's not even true.´- said Gray, subconsciously stripping in the process

-´Yeah. Now put some clothes on, would you?´- said Lucy in response

-´When did this happen?´- said shocked Gray, as if he didn't even know he was stripping in the first place

-´She's here! Everyone, get ready!´- said one of the Mages after noticing Erza coming towards the guild. A red-haired girl in heavy armor then came in with a giant horn, presumably taken from a monster.

-´Welcome back, Erza!´- everyone from Fairy Tail greeted with respect

-´And where did you get that horn, Erza?´- asked one of them

-´This is from a monster I personally defeated. The villagers then decorated it and gifted it to me as a token of esteem.´

-´It's so enormous.´- said shocked Lucy after seeing Erza hold it in her one hand-´Oh, we didn't meet. I'm Lucy and I joined this guild just recently.´

-´Yes. Me, too. I'm Mark. It's and honor to meet you, Titania.´- said Mark with respect

-´It's a pleasure to meet you. I welcome you to our guild.´

-´Look, Erza. Me and Gray finally got along.´- said Natsu, pretending to get along with Gray, who was doing the same

-´It's nice to see that.´- said Erza with a warm smile

Mark and Lucy exchanged looks after looking at scared Natsu and Gray

-´Now, where is master Makarov?´- asked Erza

-´He's at one of those meetings today.´- said Happy

-´I see . Now, I gotta admit I heard some bad rumors about Fairy Tail. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do.´

Soon after that, she began lecturing almost every member of the guild, from Natsu and Gray to Macao and Wakaba.

-´(Well, she's not that much scary as I thought she would be.)´- thought Mark

-´Hey! Stop telling us what to do!´- said audaciously one of the Mages, interrupting Erza in the process

-´What did you say?´- said intimidating Erza

-´You heard me.´

Erza then kicked the brave one out, through the guild wall, with just a simple use of her hand

Everyone was even more intimidated now, noone even daring to contradict Erza

-´(Okay. Now that's scary.)´- said Mark in his thoughts

Lucy was looking somewhat between being impressed and being intimidated. Erza then continued her lecturing, with not a single voice, other than hers, to be heard. After her speech and everything settled again, Mark immediately went to Gray to ask him to teach him Ice-Make, unbeknownst to Gray:

-´Gray, I need a favor to ask.´

-´What for?´- said Gray, feeling kind of awkward

-´Since I'm and Ice-Make Mage, I need someone to teach me it because I'm barely capable of doing so myself.´

-´To teach you? Well, I never taught before but I can give it a shot. Come!´- Gray invited Mark

-´We're starting right now? Awesome!´- said Mark excitedly- ´Guys. I'm going to learn Ice-Make with Gray so see you soon!´- Mark said to Lucy, Natsu and Happy

-´You're going to learn magic? That sounds amazing. I'll come, too! You guys coming with me?´- asked Lucy Natsu and Happy

-´Noone's going anywhere. Learning Ice-Make requires concentration and quiet. Besides, Mt. Hakabe isn't the best place you want to spend your time.´

-´We're going on Mt. Hakabe? That sounds logical.´- said Mark

-´Yes. To learn Ice-Make you need to have a proper environment.´- Gray added

And so, they went on Mt. Hakabe to improve their magic.

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 10**

 **Practice makes perfect!**

On the road to the Mt. Hakobe, there was an awkward silence between the two mages. Wanting to break the ice, Mark started a conversation:

-´So, at which exact point are we going to?´

-´At the very peak´- said Gray in an indifferent tone

-´Oh...I'm a bit curious why exactly are we going there. We could just go to the base and train there...´

-´No! The point of being an Ice-Make mage is that you need to face even the worst of the cold. That's how Ur taught me.´ - said Gray interruptedly, knowing exactly what to say

-´I assume Ur is your master?´

-´She was, before she...´

-´Oh my God! I didn't know. I'm sorry for your loss.´

-´No, it's okay. She was an extraordinary master of this magic for sure, and passed away a hero, but it's better not to go any further with that.´, said Gray with the slightest hint of containing his sadness, ´ What matters is that you should learn the basic patterns of Ice-Make so that you can develop your own style. That's the beauty of it.´

-´It surely seems so. I did have a chance to use it before, after all.´ - said Mark, not wanting to talk about a sensitive topic

-´I've never taught anyone Ice-Make in particular, but I'll do my best to pass my knowledge onto you.´ - Gray said, revealing a small grin, as if he was honored to teach someone about his knowledge of the magic he knows

-´And I'll do my best to learn it the best I can. Now let's just focus on our travel.´ - said Mark in a somewhat happy tone

And from then on, the two spent their time walking in an almost complete silence. Time to arrive to the mountain itself was quite long, not to mention the highest peak of it. However, once they arrived, they were glad they made it, as well as quite exhausted.

-´So, shall we begin?´ - Gray asked, along with a series of quick breaths as a result of a long journey

With Mark agreeing, Gray first started teaching him how to make a stance to perform spells:

-´It is the most important part. Without it, most spells would be very unstable and prone to causing more damage to the user than the intended target.´

-´Then I guess I'm lucky.´ - said Mark with a small hint of surprise that he managed to perform his spells without hurting himself

-´Oh and also...´

Right at that moment, Gray stripped, taking off his shirt. At first, Mark was a bit shocked because it seemed weird to him, but upon more thorough thinking, he realised it only makes sense for an Ice-Make mage:

-´Oh, that's quite an interesting way to learn how to resist the cold.´ - said Mark lastly

-´Yep. Now you give it a shot.´

-´Oh...´

Mark initially started feeling awkward as he heard that, but realised that he doesn't care about that anymore. Hence he took off his upper clothing without any second thoughts. Doing so made him instictivelly shiver to the harsh cold.

-´Quite cold it is, but I guess it's only a matter of adaptation.´

-´You'll get used to it as you learn more, not to worry. So, now that you're suited properly for this environment, try practicing the stance I showed you before.´

And only after very few attempts...

-´Perfect. Now try doing this.´, said Gray before taking the stance Mark learned, starting to utter an incantation for what seemed to be a spell: ´Ice-Make Shield!´

And after certain movements of his hands, Gray managed to create a big shield made entirely of ice. Mark was only astonished to see such an act:

-´Wow, this is amazing!´

-´It will take some time until you master this spell, but you'll get it eventually.´

-´Yes. Practice makes perfect!´, Mark said enthusiastically, ´Well, I guess it's time to learn then.´

From that moment on, Mark was trying to perform the spell, but was unsuccessful in every attempt so far. It seemed a bit impossible for him:

-´This is pretty damn hard to do.´ - said Mark, still visibly shaking from the cold he was experiencing

-´Just keep focus and you'll manage evetually. Don't get discouraged, man. Let me demonstrate it once more´

Saying that, Gray performed the very same spell before Mark one more time, with the student looking at all the details and patterns of performing it as thorough as possible. Confident that he might succeed this time, Mark gave it a shot. Completely putting his focus on performing the spell this time, Mark finally managed to materialise the shield, albeit on a much smaller scale than it should be. Regardless of its size, Mark was more than happy for the results of his efforts:

-´I finally did it!´

-´Yes. Congratulations, dude. Now that you learned it, it's only a matter of time before you master it competely.´

-´Indeed. I'm so happy right now.´ - said Mark, holding excessive happiness of success inside him, which dissipated quickly later

-´Just practice it from time to time, but remember to keep the stance.´

-´Got it!´ - said Mark

-´Well, it's getting dark now. We should better leave for Magnolia. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty damn hungry right now. And there's a long walk ahead of us.´

-´Yeah, we probably should go. I'm starving as well.´

And after putting on their clothes, Mark and Gray left for Magnolia. It all seemed to go okay down the Mt. Hakobe. However, out of the sudden, they found themselves ambushed by a group of Vulcans. Not hesitating, Mark and Gray went in to fight. Even though it was Gray who was the leading fire, Mark took the opportunity to witness all the spells Gray managed to use, from ice lances to practical things like an ice prison. However, despite Vulcans focusing on Gray, one of them happened to turn his focus to Mark, throwing an enormous rock at him.

-´Watch out!´ - said Gray, just noticing the threat due to being busy fighting the other ones

-´Let's try this out.´ - said Mark somewhat confidently, even though he was completely aware of the danger he was in at the moment. After taking a proper stance, Mark started casting Ice-Make Shield. Just as the rock was about to hit him, he surprisingly managed to not only create the shield, but also make it much bigger than on his first successful try. Therefore, the rock was stopped on the spot, and Vulcan soon defeated at the hands of Gray, who managed to take care of the remaining ones without receiving even the slightest injury. As Mark was surely impressed with his advancing, Gray was rather proud and astonished at the same time, impressed that someone managed to do something like that so fast:

-´Wow! That's something.´ - said Gray

-´Yeah, pretty awesome! But then again, it was probably just the urgency of the situation.´, said Mark, happy yet confident in his words, ´We should probably get going now, though.´

-´Yep.´

And so, the two mages went for Magnolia after a long walk. Once they arrived at the guild, they seemed expected by the trio, Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

\- ´And how did it go?´ - asked curious Natsu

-´Pretty good. I learned a single yet very useful spell, Ice-Make Shield.´

-´...at a pretty damn impressive speed!´ - Gray continued

-´Wow, that is impressive!´ - responded Lucy briefly after

-´Aye! Looks like Mark has some potential.´ - said Happy, happy for his comrade

-´Yeah, thanks guys. Anyway, I'm going to get something to eat. Want to join me?´

-´Of course!´ said Natsu, suddenly appearing hungry in an enthusiastic way

-´Aye sir!´

-´Sure, yeah!´

And thus, the group went for a dinner together, after which they parted ways and went for their respective homes. Mark was simply enjoying his time with his friends, looking forward to the new adventures ahead of him.

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 11**

 **Keep going forward!**

After a week of training with Gray, Mark managed to learn new spells already. Not only that, but he also became much tougher than before, marking success of Gray's teaching. The two met at the guild, going for a drink or two, or maybe three...

-´You're quite good at teaching!´, said Mark in his ever-happy tone, partly caused by his second bottle of wine, partly because of his joy to feel like he finally belonged somewhere

-´And you're quite a damn quick learner.´, Gray returned with the same expression, still drinking his first bottle of beer.

-´Yeah, that's something I'm good at, and used to...´, the mage stopped, as if he was hit by something, unable to finish what he was about to finish saying.

Weirded out by his comrade's state, Gray wondered:  
-´Everything all right, dude?´

-´Yeah, I'm...fine.´

-´Are you sure? You seemed to have quite a sudden mood swing.´

-´I'm good, really. I'll just...need some time alone. Excuse me.´, Mark then stormed out of the guild, moving swiftly as if he was trying to prevent something from happening. Gray, on the other hand, was puzzled to his friend's reaction, left thinking what might've happened to cause such an occurrence.

-´(This plague of thoughts...can't forget!)´, the mage thought while he was in relative proximity of his apartment.

Right at that time, Lucy, Natsu and Happy returned from a mission they took.

-´Hey! So, how that job go? Got your 2 million?´, curious Gray asked

-´Nah, helping him out was enough of a reward for us...´, Natsu was about to finish his statement

-´Speak for yourself! I needed my money for my rent!´, Lucy made a small fit, with somewhat obvious sarcasm in it. After a second or two of calming down, she went on:

-´But yeah, like Natsu said, we gave him the book. It was his father's ultimate work for him.´

-´The guy was poor anyway...just saying!´, Happy finished with a sweat drop, wanting not to sound insensitive but also tell the truth behind the story

-´Huh, that's pretty interesting you guys had!´

-´Yeah. Anyway, where's Mark? You two've been training?´, Natsu wondered

-´We were...until he suddenly went off a few minutes ago.´

-´Do you know any reason behind that?´, Lucy asked worriedly.

-´Nothing special that I remember, which is why I'm confused.´

-´Aye. It's odd, especially for him.´

After a few moments of silence to understand their friend's motives, Natsu broke the ice:

-´We pay him a visit then?´

-´Sounds like a good idea. You think he's in his apartment?´, Lucy asked

-´Should be. He went towards the centre of the town.´

-´Then let's go!´, Natsu exclaimed in his typical cheerful tone.

-´Aye!´

And so, the group went for Mark's residence. In the meantime, the very same mage spent his time looking as if he was contemplating.

-´Just can't...go away...´, the mage said, struggling and thus causing tears to start falling.

-´It...will never end!´

After a few minutes of his solitude, Mark heard a knock on his door. Wiping away his tears, he proceeded to open it.

-´Hey guys. What are you doing here?´, he asked in a rather unhappy tone

-´Why have you left the guild so suddenly earlier? What happened?´, Gray went straight to the point, with him and his squad awaiting an answer

After a moment or two of thinking, Mark decided:

-´You can come in.´

They then sat themselves on whatever that could be sat on. Afterwards, when Mark sat on his bed, he started explaining what happened to him, as everyone wanted to:

-´So first, I'd like to apologize for my earlier sudden leave.´

-´Apology accepted. Now tell us, dude!´, impatient Natsu promptly replied

-´Remember you were on a mission, you crazy...´

-´Guys. I don't think now's the right time.´, Mark interrupted Gray to prevent possible conflict between two apparent rivals. The two stopped, prioritizing to hear him out first

-´Anyway, I got nothing much to say about that, beside the fact that I recalled my events when I was still on the previous dimension. As you can suspect, they aren't really what one would call pleasant.´

-´You can trust us, and you should already know that.´

-´Yeah, I know. I just needed to take a deep breath...but yeah, back there, I don't remember having a good life. My surroundings couldn't ever manage to be welcoming to me. I was a person oriented towards success to ensure something for myself to live upon. One might call me smart, but part of me never believed in that...Alongside, I also helped a lot of people around me...until...

-´Until?´

-*sigh* ´Every one of those idiots stabbed me in the back and just left when they got what they needed. Not something...´ Mark couldn't finish it, as tears naturally started going down his face. ´Damn it! I'm pathetic.´

-´You're not. Just keep going when you got time.´

-´Okay. *sigh* All right. But yeah, thoughts at those people and everything wrong they've done are just trapped in my head, so it might take a while until I forget about them for my own good.´

-´You will. However long it takes, keep in mind that you have us.´, Lucy stepped in to reassure her guildmate

-´All of us in Fairy Tail have our fair share of pain and losses, so your experiences are nothing but understood.´

-´Yeah, that bit of information I know of, and is why I went here in the first place. If there's anything a life of forced solitude teaches you is that you can't trust anyone around you anymore, and thus have to rely purely and only on yourself to survive that mess you live in.´

Having said that, Mark stood up from his sitting position to confidently make a final remark:

-´But that was back there. Now I have everything I wanted to, and I don't regret it a single bit to be with you guys!´, Mark cracked a slightest hint of a smile

-´Aye!´

-´That's the spirit!´, Natsu confirmed with his typical cheerfulness

-´Thanks guys. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, I appreciate it. Although I'll need some time to forget about those people back then, it means a lot from you.´

-´That's what friends do. Your pain is our pain. Keep that in mind.´, Gray spoke in his chilling voice

-´I will.´

-´And Mark...´ Lucy approached the mage, subsequently hugging him, which surprised him because of how sudden it was to him ´Know we are lucky to have you with us here.´

It made him feel better, signified by his eye movement, squinting as to approve of such affection

-´Lucy...thank you.´, Mark hugged back, smiling soothedly as a result

After some time in Mark's apartment, the group already started discussing their plans.

-´So five of us doing a job together?´

Despite their obvious differences, Natsu and Gray reluctantly agreed.

-´Yeah, five of us.´, Gray gave the answer

-´Though we didn't specify a job yet, but Happy and I did notice some dangerous ones before coming to you.´

-´That sounds exciting! Let's at least hope the good ones are left.´

Lucy was the odd one of the group, as she was looking rather frightened at how everyone seemed lenient about the danger they might potentially come across.

-´You guys creep me out!´

-´Nah, you'll get used to it. Anyway, it's late, so I need some rest for tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow!´

-´See ya!´

-´Wait for me, Natsu!´, Happy said before using his magic to carry Natsu and himself back to their house

-´I think I'll go, too.´

-´Same.´

-´All right. Good night people!´

And so, those five mages all just went off, Mark anticipating and seeing a job as a perfect opportunity to test his learned skills.

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 12**

 **The Reaper**

It was yet another morning, another bright shine in Mark's life. After his usual morning routine, he headed straight for the guild, curious about the job Natsu told him about yesterday. It didn't take long until he arrived, only to find Mira, Lucy and a few other mages Mark didn't know so well.

-´Hey, Lucy!´

-´Hi, Mark. How're you feeling?´, Lucy asked, wondering about her friend's state

-´I'm refreshed. I presume you might be feeling well, too?´

-´Yeah. I'm just waiting for the others to come.´

-´Same thing here. I keep forgetting that I'm an early bird.´, Mark said with a small sweat drop, to which Lucy released a small smile.

-´Want to have something to drink until they arrive?´

-´Sure.´, Lucy replied happily.

-´Mira, could you get us something to drink?´

-´Sure thing! What would you like?´, Mira asked nicely

-´I'd like a beer.´, Mark answered almost instantaneously

-´Me, too!´, Lucy ordered

-´Coming right up!´

Mark was somewhat surprised by Lucy's order, not knowing she was into quality drinks as well:

-´You like beer, too?´

-´Why not? Besides, it might take some time till they arrive so I don't mind a good drink.´

-´Hehe!´, Mark grinned. Lucy responded in a pretty much the same manner

-´Here are your drinks. Enjoy!´, Mira said, carrying two glasses of beer

-´Thanks, Mira!´

-´Thanks!´

-´No worries!´

While the two were drinking, a group of known visitors came to the guild

-´Oh hey guys...uuuuh,´ Mark was confused at the sight before him. It was Erza carrying Natsu and Gray, one in each hand. Happy was just flying above her, looking sleepy. Lucy was stunned just the same, showing signs of fear as well.

-´These know of no sleeping schedule. Such an impudent act!´, Erza proclaimed, irritated at the fire and ice mage respectively. They both appeared half awake.

-´Why'd you wake us up like that?!´, Natsu exclaimed, subsequently dropped down and faced with Erza's wrath alongside Gray.

-´Uuh, hee, I'm sure you had a good reason, on second thought.´

-´We've got a job to do!´, Erza returned with annoyance towards Natsu's forgetfulness. It didn't take long for her to calm down, however.

-´We have a serious task in our hands. A dark guild, Eisenwald, is preparing something sinister.´

-´Eisenwald?´, both Mark and Lucy asked with curiosity

-´Like I said, it's a dark guild. Its members seek nothing but trouble. The most dangerous of them, however, is Erigor, known as Erigor, the Reaper.´

-´The Reaper?´, Mark wondered

-´Yes. He only takes assassination requests, hence why he earned that epithet.´

Mark was stunned to hear something like that but, upon second thought, he is a member of Fairy Tail now, so dangerous adventures are expected. After all, he did dispose of the bandits not so long ago. Lucy didn't look much scared either.

-´Well, what are we waiting for? Every moment counts!´, Mark responded resolutely

-´Yeah. I agree with Mark.´, Lucy supported Mark's statement

-´But wait...how do you know about their plans?´, Mark asked curiously

-´On my stay in one of the bars, I happened to overhear a conversation among a group of presumably dark mages, seeking to break a seal, from what I gathered.´, Erza went straight to the point

-´Yeah, and on our way back to the guild from that last job, me, Lucy and Happy got ambushed by a group of thugs. We did kick their asses badly but there was something strange that happened after that.´, Natsu retold

-´What do you mean?´, Mark enquired

-´We tied them up to a tree when they suddenly begged for mercy just before they got pulled down by shadows or something.´

-´For real?´

Lucy nodded as she was present to witness that as well.

-´So you think these two stories may be somehow connected?´, Lucy wondered aloud

-´I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case.´, Erza replied

Mark and Gray exchanged looks, as they were both busy at that time. By nodding, Mark signaled that he's ready for that task...or that they got what was told. Who knew?

-´Thanks for the inf. If that's the case then, let's go and kick some butt!´, Mark exclaimed somewhat excitedly

-´Aye sir! I would use my magic to carry you around but there are too many of you so I don't think I'd be much useful here.´, Happy responded, looking disappointed

-´I guess we'll have to take the train then. It is told that they are heading to Oshibana station so hopefully we'll find them there.´, Erza said

-´Oh great...´, Natsu expressed, aware of his relationship with vehicles and what they cause him

-´Let's get moving.´, Gray proclaimed

And so, the group wasted no further time and thus headed towards Magnolia's train station.

 **To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fairy Tail: Eternal Adventure, Chapter 13**

 **Stand-off on the train!**

-´Why did we have to choose the train...uuuugh.´, Natsu said, clearly not enjoying the ride

-´Because there's six of us, Natsu,´ Erza replied calmly, ´Come here.´ A moment later she punched him in the stomach, knocking him out completely.

While Lucy was shocked at that sight, Mark found it rather funny how Erza treated people like him in such situations.

-´I better not get motion sick,´ Mark expressed with a sweat drop

-´...yeah´, Lucy responded

After about an hour, the train arrived at its destination.

-´Natsu, wake up! The train is about to leave!´, Mark shouted while the others left the train thinking Mark would handle this

He, however, wasn't much successful, as Natsu was knocked out hard.

-´Oh crap! It's leaving...damn it,´ Mark said rather disappointingly, seeing how Natsu was still in his sleep.

While Mark was still struggling with his task, a slender figure approached him.

-´So this is the Fairy Tail's dragon slayer?´, he asked in a polite tone, with a cheerful expression

Little did Mark know, however, that his expression suddenly turned to the one of malevolence. Catching him in time and realizing he might pose a threat, Mark took a battle stance.

-´I knew something was with you.´

The mysterious figure sneered.

-´Who are you?´

-´It's none of your business. Floor Shadow!´

The caster mage materialized shadow knuckles from the floor below Mark, delivering a hit by catching him by surprise.

-´Damn! You got me,´ Mark said before retaliating.

By taking the stance, Mark cast a spell:

-´Ice-Make: Knuckle!´,

Mark created a pair of ice knuckles heading towards his foe.

-´Huh, have a knuckle sandwich of my...what?!´, Mark was surprised to see that his opponent disappeared from sight.

-´Oh I see what's going on.´

His enemy was hidden in shadows, visible on the floor. Effectively, his cover was blown and thus Mark dodged his attack with ease.

-´And now you're mine!´, Mark said before freezing both of his hands to deliver a stronger punch

It worked this time, as his enemy was blown away to hit the nearest wall. Clearly not happy, the opposing wizard prepared to respond with another attack.

-´Shadow Rampage!´, the shadow mage uttered to create a barrage of shadowy line missiles

-´Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!´, a familiar voice was heard, none other than Natsu's

Caught by surprise, the mage was blown away yet again. Mark, on the other hand, was glad that his friend finally woke up.

-´Thanks, Mark!´, Natsu said, grinning

-´Not a problem! I was having some fun there myself,´ Mark replied with small laughter.

However, realizing the train was moving, Natsu got motion sick more or less immediately. Mark released a sweat drop seeing as how a powerful wizard like Natsu could have such a big weakness. Meanwhile, their foe returned to their spot.

-´Hah, the great Salamander falling to motion sickness. How pathetic!´

-´Oh yeah? That still leaves me here,´ Mark retorted, determined

While the two were about to fight once more, the train suddenly stopped, which was enough for the wizard to drop an item that was hidden in his jacket's pocket. What fell was no ordinary item. It was a flute of some sort, with a striking skull face design.

-´What's that...´, Mark was wondering before recollecting what Erza said before they left

-´(Breaking a seal...that must be it!)´, Mark figured it out

-´You're from Eisenwald, aren't you?´

-´Crap...´

-´Eisenwald, huh?´, Natsu said, showing anger to face a dark mage

-´By the looks of things, that is no ordinary flute, which is why we demand you surrender it,´ Mark proclaimed

However, they were left with the dark mage's shadow, with the flute already taken.

-´Quick! He's trying to escape! Get him!´

Both mages did their best but their enemy slipped away in the end.

-´Damn it!´, Natsu exclaimed, clearly frustrated

-´We'll get him eventually. Since he's on the train, he's going in the same direction as we do, so he won't go far,´ Mark explained

-´Yeah. That's true.´

And while they were discussing, the train started to move again, prompting Natsu's motion sickness to occur once more.

-´Not again...´

But this time, they were greeted by someone outside

-´Mark, Natsu, get in here!´, Erza spoke, using an SE plug to drive a magic vehicle.

-´Natsu, it's Erza. She's telling us to...´

Natsu already jumped out.

-´One step ahead of me,´ Mark said before jumping out as well

Upon landing on the vehicle, Erza stopped it to discuss some matters

-´I sincerely apologize for abandoning you for my inconsiderate nature. I was so foolish in my judgement!´, Erza expressed rather dramatically

-´Heh, don't worry. We had a little fun ourselves...in a way,´ Mark responded, striking her curiosity

-´Yeah, we were attacked by a creep from Eisenwald. Mark and I took care of him.´

-´He dropped that strange flute thingy.´

-´A flute?´, Lucy enquired

-´Yeah. I mean, from the looks of things.´

-´So did you get it back guys?´, Happy asked

-´No...´, Mark answered looking disappointed

-´He was carrying a dangerous flute and you let him go?!´

-´No, no, he slipped away. You see, he manipulates shadows and all...´, Mark spoke in his and Natsu's defense

-´A shadow mage? Must be Kageyama. He is the one who said he'll dispel the seal from the item.´

-´He can dispel stuff?´, Mark was curious about that sort of ability

-´From what I heard, yes.´

-´Wait, he got away? Natsu and his motion sickness. Talk about lame.´

-´Gray, your clothes,´ Happy pointed out

-´Did you say something, you stupid streaker?!´

-´None of your business, you crazy pyro!´

The two would've continued their usual discussion if it weren't for Erza, thanks to whom they settled down almost immediately upon noticing.

-´That's what I thought,´ Erza declared

Lucy was in thought for the time being, until looking like she realized something

-´Guys, that was Lullaby. It's death magic!´

-´What?!´, all the other mages of the group asked in unison.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
